1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to electronic paper, and more particularly, to electronic paper having improved security.
2. Description of the Related Art
Various technologies have been developed for flexible displays, and recently, as technical completion or mass-production of flexible displays has been improved, the flexible displays have become applicable to various products. Since the flexible displays may be bent or folded like paper, they may be carried by change of shapes thereof. Moreover, the flexible displays are expected to guarantee portability because of their small volume. Meanwhile, a variety of attempts have been made to apply self-emitting techniques such as Organic Light Emitting Diodes (OLEDs) to portable phones or information terminals. As a technique in another form, electronic paper, like actual paper, has been released to the market as an electronic-book reader, and techniques for implementing electronic paper in a flexible form have been developed.
In the use of information terminals that are easy to carry, especially, in the use of electronic paper, a user's access and security problems have been an increasing concern, but there is still no perfect security solution. Due to absence of a security solution suitable for use behavior and use scenario of a user, access or usability is degraded and the effectiveness of electronic paper is negatively impacted.